


Things Never Left Unsaid

by OMEGA1979



Series: The misadventures of Peter Udonta [16]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: The direct sequal to "The Misadventures of Fang Undonta" Yondu and Kraglin need assistance, but the call for help brings Stakar Ogord and his crew who's help they need. but his presence threatens the Udonta Family
Series: The misadventures of Peter Udonta [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/184922
Comments: 41
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Things Never Left Unsaid**

As soon as Yondu Udonta sent out the message for “Reinforcements”, it had let to perhaps one of the biggest rows the couple had ever experienced.

From the Bridge, all the crew overheard most of it, with the standout words.

“I don’t want them in our lives…I don’t want that bitch in our lives…we went independent for a reason…what about Peter?

”Yondu was strangely calm, but Kraglin, oh now that was a different story until he had calmed down enough to know Yond was right, they needed him and the rest and it shouldn’t matter, they were independent, but the threat of exile still hung over them and all of them knew it.

Even though none of that should matter anymore. That was wishful thinking, of course.

Kraglin, however, wasn’t happy, he was loyal to his Captain and his husband, and preferred the freedom of independence. Yondu however just didn’t care, let the universe judge him, just perhaps one individual, and he had no regrets about what he did and never would, which had changed from who he used to be.

This meant explaining things to the crew, since Yondu when he had taken the position of Captain, had decided to remain independent like his predecessor, he didn’t want the issue of the other Ravager Clans getting involved. Yondu had become Captain in rather unique circumstances and at the time didn’t want the hassle of trying to justify his actions.

In the end, after Peter was in bed, he hailed all the Ravagers and in the mess hall explained the situation, what they would need, and how the reinforcements would assist, before adding the most crucial detail and of course it concerned Peter.

“The rules of the Clans are, “no dealing in children”, I wasn’t doing anything illegal, I was hired for a job which I didn’t fulfil. Peter, since none of you are stupid bastards have an idea at where he was meant to go…we just decided to keep him because we knew he would be better off”.

There were nods of agreement, to this, even with the veil of silence over the decision,

“However, according to the other factions, I was trafficking a child. They will probably find out about this, if they haven’t already, this means I’ll be exhaled permanently, and I was always fine with this”.

“So was I” uttered Kraglin, knowing this was the only course of action but not wanting the other Ravager Clans in their lives, which Yondu ignored.

“If I am exiled, then all of you have a choice if you want to stay on the Elector or not if you want to stay, fine. Want to go, all units and property will be transferred, and we’ll have no more word on it. They may think I’m a child trafficker, I don’t give a shit. Ask me three years ago, my decision would be the damn same. After all, Peter’s still small, good for thieving and all that”.

The last comment was meant to save face, but all of them knew what a sap their Captain truly was, Yondu had tried to have some division in his life, but that mattered for shit when he was wandering the decks late at night soothing his baby who was restless for a nightmare, or the softer tone in his voice when he was speaking with his child.

However, the next line of dialogue came from Horuz, who just spoke up, with a stern tone in his voice, “Yondu if they think Peter was trafficked, could they take him?”

With that Yondu expecting this, just twisted his lip. “I’ve got no sodding clue, but I am expecting that, and I’d love to see them fucking try”.

That was a sobering note to end on, but Yondu and Kraglin had shit to do, and excused themselves and left and mess hall. While the rest of the Ravagers. Just pondered this and Iztel said, and loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I’ll tell you this now if they’re going to take our boy, they’re not leaving without a fight”, to which everyone agreed, and Gunnsen spoke up, “Look, all we know is Ravagers are coming, let’s just be ready since we have no clue at who they are…we’re take it from there. But screw who this new Captain is, we’re not going anywhere”.

Stepping away from his crew, Kraglin still in a mood which Yondu didn’t blame one bit, and watching his Xandarian mate head back to their quarters Yondu armed with a few beers, took himself to the previously abandoned, but now it had a few new details, second bridge. There he just privately watched the stars fly by, and as rarely as it was, since his life was so different let himself get lost in his own memories.

**Many Years Earlier.**

“Theirs’s fighting in the M-Ship Hanger again”, Mainframe, looked up from his console and looked over at his Captain, who didn’t even react and responded in a bored tone.

“Let me guess, Yondu?”

“This time, it’s with Charlie-27”.

Stakar Ogord, just exhaled and got to his feet, followed closely by his First Mate and girlfriend, A pissed off tone in her voice, which Stakar, just tried to ignore as she walked with him.

“This is the fifth time this has happened; we need to get rid of him. He’s competitive, he’s argumentative, and he’s becoming a goddam liability”. Aleta said catching up with him; however Starker wasn’t even going to consider that.

“He’s been a Kree Battle Slave for the past twenty years, we can’t just put him in the red coat and expect it to be over” supplied Stakar, since this was a conversation, they had had more than once.

“I sat we dump him at the nearest rock and see where he falls. He’s not Ravager material”.

Aleta had many virtues, she was a warrior, a damn good first mate, but my god it was true that the woman he loved could be a total bitch at times.

“I’m telling you right now he’s staying, I didn’t bring him on board if I didn’t think he had potential…now I’m asking you to drop the subject. Yondu is a Ravager, now and my responsibility, remember that I’m your Captain”.

Aleta humped but went back to her seat, leaving Stakar to walk the decks always wondering what the hell he could do about the Centaurian, who was currently being held back as Stakar entered the room.

“You’re a damn bastard, that’s what you are”. Yelled Yondu as Charlie-27, who for once ore a look of composure on his face, being genetically engineered and forced to live in the same world as Yondu, he knew he was stronger, more versatile and because of this having seen the slave the moment Yondu come on board, he knew Udonta had issues. But unlike Yondu knew how to handle it.

“Yondu, I’m, not going to fight you on this. It was an accident”. Charlie said, and in response, Yondu just pushed in his direction.

“Bullshit, you did it on purpose, bump into me, want to see the slave fight for your amusement. Pathetic bitch, I could have had you in a second”.

Stakar just decided to end this.

“Udonta, come with me”, Yondu just glared at the Captain, who couldn’t help but notice the tortured look under the angry red eyes and just stared at Stakar. Clenched hands by his sides as if itching for a fight.

After he was released, he followed his Captain, never talking to him, eyes glancing at the floor, but Stakar could feel the anger in the young Ravager. It had only been a few months since he had picked him up, following a raid on the Kree ship.

There has been a few survivors, ones who had people and communities who would take them in, or welcome home after their abduction.

It hadn’t taken long to find out that Yondu had neither, having been sold as a slave when he was five, he no longer had a community to go back too. Especially when right afterwards, his fin had been shaved off, leaving a long empty crater in his skull, which he just hid under a bandanna.

With no home and no family, Stakar had no choice but to accept him into the Ravagers, hoping that Yondu would embrace his new family and clan.

Instead, the twenty-five-year-old was snappy, violent and just prone to anger. What made it more disturbing was that Yondu worked, he was a good worker and Stakar found he could speak Darbian and Kree fluently as well as Xandarian. Even if these languages were forced upon him.

Yondu worked hard, and that was the problem. He worked too hard, he sat there learning to fly, building, and fixing, to the point you had to get his attention for anything. It was good for productivity since he liked to work alone, but he didn’t interact, hardly ever spoke unless it was in violence.

Stakar wondered what there was to break him out of this mentality, but he knew the scars on his body, were mental too, and he doubted he would ever be free of them.

“Aleta, wants you gone by the way,” Stakar said, trying to gauge Yondu’s reaction, but all he got in response was “Yes I know”, Yondu managed to say as they came to a port window and just stared out into the vast unknown.

“Well I’m not going to do that, look, this is hard, I know it’s fucking hard, I’m not going to pretend I know what you’ve been through, I’m not a patronising bastard like that.”

Yondu just looked over, more in curiosity to the young Centaurian, he couldn’t help but think of Starker as his master, and he was a slave, and no matter what he couldn’t break out of that, and he could only reply to the statement.

“That’s the only advice I’m going to give to you, is you don’t have to work all the time, no one is going to try to imprison you, and everyone’s got your back.”

“I got that”, Yondu was just staring at the stars because it was easier than looking at Stakar of the House of Ogord as he had been introduced too, who just signed, then chuckled to himself,

“No Yondu, that’s the thing you don’t get it. You need to stop fucking fighting. If you want to punch someone, go to the gym or just go for a walk, you need to calm yourself down. I get that your lost, and I can’t help with that, you need to start helping yourself”.

Stakar had pulled that for an article he had read, and personally thought it was bollocks.

Yondu just bit his lip and looked to the stars, replying in a voice that sounded so broken. “They took everything from me”, causing Stake to just nod.

“Then by whatever it is, take something back, find something in this galaxy worth fighting for and hold on to it”.

Stalker just stepped away leaving the young new Ravager along, and Yondu just looked out at the stars and pressed his head against the glass, wondering when the fuck he would ever have something worth fighting for.

**Present-day**

Yondu still thinking over that memory, just smiled to himself…at what he finally had something worth fighting for, and nothing was going to stop him protecting his family.

**To be continued**

**Please review and Merry Christmas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more character building, ever since i saw GOTG Vol 2, i saw the Ogoods in a different light, and thought i'd take them in a differenr view. but there is a rift, and there is a lot of healing to do x

**Things Never Left Unsaid**

**Chapter Two**

**Many years later.**

It was one of those moments when all was well on the Elector, people were working hard or just enjoying their downtime, Yondu however with the aid of the other Ravagers, working so intently on planning a mission which they had all been made aware of. A group of Xandarian Senators and rich bastards were enslaving, raping and now they had the evidence they were killing the children nobody wanted.

Yondu had involved everyone, who had any know-how as well as drafted a few other who wanted to get involved. However, the Udonta clan was two things, an independent Clan, and it desperately needed reinforcements and assistance.

In the last two days, all the Ravagers had pulled out the stops with extra bunks, and Iztel had already prepared food in advance for every Ravager, even if they weren’t part of the Udonta Clan, he was against anyone going hungry. It had already been decided the assisting Ravagers would probably stay in their M-Ships, Yondu was still giving them full use of the Elector.

They were meant to be meeting in a few hours, but Yarovesky suddenly looked from his console.

“Ravager galleon, heading our way”.

Instantly Kraglin tensed up and glanced back towards Yondu’s office, half tempted to call out, but for some reason changed his mind.

Kraglin and Yondu got to their feet, as a hail came through and two faces, they hadn’t seen in a very long time appeared on the screen and Yondu gave the standard two beats across the chest Ravager greeting.

“Captain Ogord, thank you for answering our hail”.

“Captain Yondu”, thank you for asking for Ravagers assistance”, stated First Mate Aleta Ogord also returning the salute to Kraglin who responded the same way, and Kraglin couldn’t help but catch the edge on her voice.

“We have many things to discuss about this mission and the Ravagers you require. However, Yondu…where is the boy?”.

“What boy, we have no boy here?”, stated Kraglin too quickly the deception to be believed, as Stakar, just shifted his body language. “Really…now Yondu, I’ve heard on the wires, that you and Kraglin have a son together, which is strange. Apparently, your being independent has made people talk. So, enlighten us, where is the boy?”

Yondu didn’t look fazed. However, he was always better at hiding his emotions, when behind them, the tension was disturbed, by a small and familiar voice behind them coming from Yondu’s Office.

“Daddy, I’m on the toilet, daddy. I’m, doing a poo…Daddy, it’s all sticky and smelly”. There was amusement to Peter’s voice, and a few smiles ghosted over the other Ravagers lips, as both Ogord’s tilted their heads.

“Daddy, daddy, wipe my bum…please”. There was a note of humour to Peter’s voice, of course being only four he found bodily functions hysterical, as Kraglin just exhaled, turned on his feet and took the steps up to Yondu’s office, while Yondu and Stakar just stared at each other, with Stakar eventually crossing his arms.

“It’s not normally the done thing to lie to a Captain, Yondu” which caused Yondu to cross his own, not even bothering with being intimidated. “I had my reasons…Captain”, the Centaurian said flatly, as two small feet came out of this office, and Stakar looked up at the pair.

“Reasons, you forget your place Udonta” spoke up Aleta, and Yondu knowing how itchy Kraglin was, just let his mate answer.

“Really Aleta…please remember this is our ship, and this is “Our place”, you have limited power on the Elector unless you wish to take it by force…as per the rules of the Clans”, Kraglin’s tone was full of sarcasm, and Yondu didn’t blame him.

There was enough bad blood between the pair when Kraglin was a mere junior with no authority, and now that had changed to put them on a more level playing field, and Kraglin would not let her forget it.

Stakar also noticed that Yondu’s fin, previous more significant, and new or replaced, now resembling a piece in his head, which was emoting soft fireworks, under the surface, and noticed Yondu’s Yaka arrow, in its holsters, not moving but Stakar knew what it was capable of.

Little Peter now noticing Stakar went to grip Kraglin’s legs in confusion, as Kraglin reached down and brushed Peter’s hair in a comforting manner.

“Peter this is Captain Stakar Ogord”, Kraglin said flatly, as Peter took it all in and understood, and just smiled. “So, you beat your chest’s like my daddies said you do?”, he finally said, in a clear voice and Stakar nodded, taking this all in, as Peter beat his chest and Stakar found himself responding even though this boy wasn’t a Ravager…and was not their child

Stakar knew Yondu and Kraglin had a child, also if the story he had heard was bullshit, but seeing him. Peter, since that was his name, look well maintained and fed and had called Yondu and Kraglin “Daddy”, maybe there was more to this.

“Are you daddies’ friend”, Peter said, in a clear voice and Stakar just found himself nodding, “I have known your parents for many years”, which seemed to satisfy Peter, who had now released his hand on Kraglin and came down the stairs to stand next to Yondu. Staring at the boy, Stakar for some reason struggled to find the right words, before remembering who he was, who his house was and why he was here.

A critical mission involving children, which was probably why the sweet face of this four-year-old with the spiky hair suddenly felt so unnerving, and Stakar cleared this throat.

“Right, I’ll be over in my M-ship, prepare a space in your hanger…and Yondu., you better give me a damn good explanation”.

With that Stakar turned away to go down to his own hanger bay, but not before hearing Peter say, “What does he want daddy”, and Stakar who had come there knowing what he had to do, suddenly resisted every impulse in his body, which he had no idea where that was coming from.

However, since he turned away, and everyone head tuned into Stakar’s direction, no one on his own bridge saw the four-year-old eyes flash bright green for a moment, and little Peter just smiled to himself.

In the M-Ship Hanger Stakar noticed the number of Ravagers who didn’t stop what they were doing, but the attention shifted to the Ogord direction, they weren’t hostile but there was tension however they wouldn’t say anything unless they were ordered too, as Captains courtesy,

Also in the room were the “Udonta family”, with Kraglin holding that little boy who they had introduced as “their son”, who approached the Ogord and for Yondu he was torn at his loyalty to the man who has saved him, but he knew Kraglin was in the presence the woman who almost ruined his life, so of course, it was Kraglin who was the first to speak, albeit with tension.

“Captain Ogord, First Mate Ogord, welcome to the Elector, out bases is at your disposal”, typical formality, as Alate just looked more at the boy, “So you’re Peter?” she asked in curiosity since the boy looked clean and well-fed, and there was a stuffed toy under his arm, with the emblem of the Ravagers stitched on a homemade jacket “Yep and this is Fang” Peter held up the toy like it was his most prized possession.

Peter looked at the pair and said with a bright smile “So you both Ogord, are you married like my Daddies?”, then they replied in the affirmative, Stakar still trying to surmise the idea of this child, who could potentially be trafficked, Peter just looked hard at him.

However, Aleta suddenly picked up on something and addressed the two adults, who had their undivided attention.

“You…got married?”, and to that, both Kraglin and Yondu looked at each other, and just shrugged while Kraglin only delivered the next statement in an almost bored tone, “Yeah sure, we made each other our heirs, signed some forms, have a kid together…shit. I think that makes us a respectable couple?”

Aleta just blinked at this information, since no one had been informed of this, as far as they knew, but Peter piped up. 

“Why don’t your face work right, it doesn’t move on one side,” Peter said innocently as of course being only four he had no idea what things should be said, as Peter just continued. “You were hurt by the Nasty Nova Corps?”

Aleta couldn’t help it, but her mouth twisted in amusement by the end of the little boy’s statement, but Stakar just looked at Peter with curiosity. He really didn’t know what he was expecting, but Stakar wasn’t expecting this, and how did he even know that?

“Ok Peter, we’ve got some important things to do, if you lie you can stay in the…”

“Peter, I need some help with this warp compartment, want to help me, for twenty units?”, Called out Gunnsen who was sitting over at his table, not that it wasn’t something he couldn’t do himself. Peter loved things being explained to him, and the thought of units made Peter bright up, and releasing Kraglin hand went over to the table, so lean about the engines and to get dirty in the process.

Kraglin just threw Gunnsen a look of thanks as all the Ravager senior officers, left the room, and because of Peter no one could be direct, but it didn’t change the fact they were unnerved.

About an hour later, Yondu and Kraglin and the rest were in the small ready room had gone over the plan, and it sounded perfect, but of course, Stakar who having walked through the ship and was surprised to see how clean and organised it was, still has questions, which it appeared Yondu was trying to avoid at that moment in time.

“So, my associate, who wished to remain anonymous will be our eyes on the ground, but the thing is making sure this goes on exactly, we need the element of surprise”, which caused Stakar to frown once more “You have my Ravagers, that no problem…”.

“But are you ever going to tell us where you got that boy from? And don’t bullshit us Kraglin, you slept with some whore, to get him, that’s the biggest load of bullshit I ever heard, so where did he come from?” Demanded Aleta, once more

That question was the biggest issue in the room, so both Udonta’s just looked at each other, and didn’t look deflated. Instead, Kraglin just rolled his eyes, since this was his galleon his home, his crew and he had the authority.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, come with us to our quarters, if it’s so important you know”.

**To be continued, please review**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the idea that Stakar is known as "He who knows", but really he knows nothing!   
> Also i've never read the comics, i thought he was too harsh on Yondu in GOTG 2.   
> And any excuse to bring in my favourite OC xx

**Things Never Left Unsaid**

**Chapter Three**

With that, all serious authority Ravagers crossed the ship once more, and Stakar and noted the nods of respect all the crew gave them, but for some, there was a brief glance, not of anger, but of uncertainly, since Stakar had no idea what Yondu has told them.

Looking over it though, from the man, he had bid farewell to, to the man in front of him, was such a marked difference. He was late to understand how good a strategist Yondu was, but that had now been perfected, his ship was clean, his crew well manned, but the niggling issue of the boy he couldn’t shake off. Until Yondu and Kralgin got to their personal quarters, and since this was rare, they allowed visitors in.

Yondu was confident that Stakar thought Peter was just a ruse, that they really were a pack of child traffickers, instead for the Ogord’s, Udonta’s and Kraglin’s private domicile surprised them, it looked like it was suitable for a family.

There were pictures on every surface and an air of softness about it, Aleta couldn’t help looking into a small room adjacent to the main living space to see a well-equipped room for a little boy, all brightly decorated with toys everywhere.

Bending down to take a box out from under the bed, Kralgin addressed the pair.

“Fine we lied; we’ve been lying for years. I never screwed anyone; Peter was a job that we were hired to pick up three years ago….”

It didn’t take long to give the full story, as both of them explained how and why they had kept Peter, while Stakar and Aleta looked over the pictures of Meredith Quill, and baby Peter, and tried to understand the situation, however even with that, it didn’t change the basic facts.

“Yondu, from the rules of the Clans you were trafficking this child”.

“Oh please, he was taking him to his father, the difference is, his father was a dick and couldn’t be bothered, so we just kept him…simple as that”. Supplied Kraglin, but Stakar wasn’t done, “You violated the laws Yondu, you can easily be exiled from the Ravagers for this”.

If Stakar was expecting some sort of emotions, pleading but all, he got in response and to his surprise was Yondu just folding his arms, and telling the other Ravager Captain.

“I know this, and I don’t care. I’m independent anyway, it won’t make any difference to me, and I don’t give two shit about what how rest of the Clan thinks”.

There was a defiance in Yondu’s voice which Stakar would have understood if he was a parent but since he wasn’t it just confusing to him.

“You have my Ravagers, but I will have to report this to the Clans”, and it was Kraglin who just spoke up, all comically and confident, “Well you just do that”.

Aleta and Stakar were not expecting this, yes, they had violated one of the most sacred rules of the Clans, but from what they saw, and heard Udonta just wasn’t bothered at all, which both of them found unnerving. But in the end, since Yondu and Kraglin had told them the truth, there was nothing more than Stalker could do, and he found himself studying the man he once thought of as his protégé.

“But anyway, if you're still set on thinking I’m a bastard, walk around my ship, talk to my crew, Peter doesn’t know the truth about his origin and my crew have a vague idea. You may think I’m a trafficker, but perhaps they’re a better judge of character then you”.

Hr said that to underscore his statement, but intentionally threw that into in Aleta’s direction, who naturally didn’t react, but Kraglin did, and Stakar rose himself up to his full height.

“You know something I’ll think I do just that, Yondu,” said Stalker coldly, even though he didn’t mean to sound so harsh.

“Fantastic, oh and if your hungry, the mess is on deck seven, Iztel will probably be there right now, remember him?”

With that, the discussion was concluded, and Yondu made it clear he wanted everyone out of the private quarters and turned to go back to the bridge, but this time with Stakar going off to see who else was on the ship from their old Ravager days, it was Aleta who then turned to Kralgin.

“I think there are somethings we need to discuss, don’t you think?” she said to the Xandarian, and all Kraglin could do was just twist his lips.

“I have the perfect place to go, nice and private”, and with all the authority he had, since he had all the power, walked with Aleta, to have their private discussion.

In all Stakar took a slow long look around the Elector, since compared to his previous Captain, the place was so much cleaner, and all of the crew he passed, he could tell his presence wasn’t desired, but no one was an asshole, or even said anything to him.

On his ship, he was the one in charge, but here, this was Yondu’s domain, he may have taken it by force, but his crew were loyal, and that stood for something. Thought it was difficult reconciling the image of the battered Kree Slave, to the loyal Captain and above all family man he had encountered.

In the end, entranced by a delicious smell. He made his way up to the mess hall, and to the kitchen, area, and once again was stuck at how clean it was compared to his own Galleon. And there were plates, glasses and cutlery all set out, indicating an impending meal.

Looking around, he come to a sectioned off corner, with pictures on every wall, a small table, with models and drawing, along with more soft toys, and images of both the Xandarian and Darbian alphabet and words, clearly for learning, along with what looked like boxes, that have been nailed together, to make a perfect private den.

All images of a child living a happy and content life, when Stakar was disturbed by a pair of footsteps coming into the room, and a young man entered, having not noticed, Stakar’s presence.

From his age, Stakar guessed he was in his early twenties, his hair was hidden under a bright blue bandana, but he could see it wisps of dirty blond hair, sticking out. Watching the young man take off the red Ravager jacket, and threw it casually across a chair, he could clearly see the numbered brand on his toned and strong arms, revealing that he was once a slave.

The young man clearly wasn’t used to having visitors, at this time of day, as Stakar watched him begin to cut up vegetables and threw them in the massive stew pot, all the while stirring it, and adding herbs and spices. Too engrossed in his work, until Stakar picked up two glasses from the table, took his flask out of his pocket and poured in two generous portions.

The sudden movement finally got the attention, and Proctom turned quickly, and the man, and almost jumped back. Proctom had no idea, anyone would be here, and was put on edge at the sight of this new Captain, and it was apparent he was a Captain he had the same air of authority about him as Yondu did, and Proctom’s mouth went dry and he wished Iztel was in the room to deal with this.

Proctom just froze for a few seconds, as this Captain, and Proctom noted, only half his face seemed to move, but who was he to question that? He had persistent headaches and if he was lucky, he could get through a week and not drop to the floor and fitting, but he had to say something, and at least it was polite.

“Can I help you?”, and even Proctom noticed how uncertain his own voice was, especially when the stranger replied, with emphasis on his title.

“I’m Captain Stakar Ogord, my crew are here to assist with Yondu’s mission…”

“Against the Xandarian Senators, yes I saw the footage, helped identify some of them”.

This was interesting to Stakar since this was so far the only member of Yondu’s crew he had interacted with.

“So, you’re not just a cook”, to which Proctom just shook his head.

“I’m a…bit of everything, I can build things, fly, and I’m the Assistant Cook”.

This seemed to impress, Stakar, for some reason which Proctom didn’t understand, as the other Captain on this took a seat, and gestured for Proctom to do the same, with Proctom did, with some hesitation.

Stakar knew Ravagers like Proctom, young, green, uncertain but eager to impress. No wonder he was a hard worker, and desperate to please his Captain. He was probably enamoured by authority, but at least that was something, Stalker could use.

“Impressive, so what was your name again?”, even though Stakar had never asked for it in the first place, but that was an old Ravager tactic to trip someone up; however Proctom never took the bait.

“It’s Proctom”, came the reply as Stakar pushed one of the glasses in front of the young Ravager. “Why don’t you join me for a drink… Proctom”.

For Stakar, the young man’s reaction looked almost to be revulsion, as he looked at the glass, then back at the other Captain. “I don’t drink alcohol”. He finally said, which caused Stakar to almost frown, this was unheard off, all Ravagers drank, it was practically a pre-requite for wearing the red jacket. However, Stakar perhaps put it down to the time of day, and the fact he was still on shift, as Stakar said to Proctom.

“It’s ok, there’s no booze in this drink”.

This was a lie, a blatant lie, inside that glass was Saurian whisky, so prominent, it could get someone wasted with two shots, and by now that glass the two-thirds fall. However, Stakar needed answers and someone like Proctom were ideal, junior Ravagers were known for being braggarts and boastful, and from that, he would get all the answers he needed about that four-year-old boy.

For Proctom, who just looked at the glass, felt conflicted. He knew he had to abstain from alcohol, of any kind, Yondu and especially Iztel has made that clear, but at the same time, he had no reason to think the Captain was lying to him because Yondu for all his faults had never done it. In fact, Proctom didn’t even know Captains could lie to their crew, so coming to the most logical conclusion, and with the eyes of Stakar upon him.

Proctom took the glass and lifted it to his lips.

**Dun dun dun**

**To be continued**

**Please review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things Never Left Unsaid**

**Chapter Four**

Kraglin walked with Aleta for a short while until they came to a small disused bridge, high on the Elector, from their vantage point both of them could look into the deep down, of the Galleon.

“No one comes up here, Peter doesn’t even know about it”. Stated Kraglin flatly, as with both of them on the bridge, Kraglin just waited for Aleta to say something, and for a full minute, she didn’t.

“Well come on then, we have things to discuss, come on bitch, discuss them with me.”

Finally, Aleta opened her mouth “I understand you might be still angry…but I had no choice”, to which Kraglin gave a dark laugh, “oh you serious, after all these years you had no fucking choice. There was always a choice, you didn’t give two shits about us, and you know it”.

Aleta, just steadied herself, and tried once more, she could understand how conflicted Kraglin could be after all these years, but the years she had spent justifying her actions, to the point she was sure it was correct.

“The mission was more important…”.

“Then us, then Regellen, Hoag and me, yes I understand it was more important when it dawned on us, you were never coming back for us”.

“There was never an opportunity to come back for you, you have to understand that”.

“That didn’t stop Yondu did it, he was there, defied the lot of you, to come back, rescue me and try to scrape back the person I once was, and to be honest I was almost there, at times I could forget. Then he had to contact you and Stakar and the first thing you assholes do is talk about the Clans. Right, the Clans and their stupid, hypocritical rules. No dealing in kids, but fuck it if your junior Ravagers”.

Kraglin, spat the last word, even after all these years he was channelling the person he had managed to forget about, but now all his old anger had returned.

“And the best part is, the moment you come on to my galleon, my ship, my home, you give is shit about trafficking Peter, since you all such a sanctimonious lot, aren’t you?”

“We have to make sure that boy is safe”.

“Oh, for the love of God, look around you, does he look deprived in any way, strange that your first action isn’t to the kids we’re trying to locate, it’s to Peter. As if Yondu and I are shitty parent, what bollocks”.

Everything Kraglin was saying has a grain of truth of it, hut Aleta who had been a first mate for longer refused to be defined in such a manner.

“Everything about you needs to be investigated, Yondu killed Captain Riddhi, just because you’re independent doesn’t mean we’ve forgotten that”.

To which Kraglin just gave a dark laugh, “Why the hell not, did you think I was stupid? After what you did, what both of you did, you decided to send me off to a tyrant of a Captain, an independent Captain. If your job was to get rid of me, then it blew up in your face when Yondu and the rest decided to join. Yondu just wanted to get away from you both. He never imagined…and neither did I”.

Kraglin ran his hand over his face as a memory he willed to resist jumped to the surface.

“You sent us to a bastard, who would have killed us all if Yondu hadn’t intervened, and yes we made him Captain, but it was a choice, the first mate was also a choice, and here I am now. The man you sent left to die stands on equal footing with you, god it must make you sick”.

Besides we all know it was a shit show when we found out he had no use for a First Mate…what was it you said to me once Aleta “Never trust a Captain, without a First Mate”, well never trust a First Mate who’s an absolute bitch”.

Aleta recoiled as if she had been slapped since she knew the truth in Kraglin’s words even if she would deny it, as Kraglin continued.

“But you know what the best part is, is that I’ve achieved twice as much as you. I’m married, have a fantastic son, have a crew that are loyal and work hard, Yondu and I have made contacts that have made us a fortune, all of our crew have a share, and we’ve done it all by ourselves. We’ve never begged the Clans for help, we did all of it, and you’re still there, the first mate of a crew, which the Clans have to promote unless Stakar dies, and that’s never happened.”

Kraglin took a breath still unloading home truths, “So according to the screwed-up rules of the Clans, you have to leave your husband, spends so much time apart, or Stakar has to die for you to become Captain, and I don’t care about it. Tell me, Aleta, did you abandon us, to show how ruthless you could be, because how’s that worked out for you…shit it hasn’t”.

Kraglin was babbling now, but he didn’t care.

“Do you want to know why I kept this” Kraglin gestured to the long scar running down the centre of his right eye, “It was a reminder, because every time I look in the mirror I’m reminded of it, and I remember how easy it is to be a shitty First Mate, and I promised myself I would never be like you.

Because that’s the best thing about it, is that Yondu and I are not equal, we’re better because we’re tough, ruthless bastard Ravagers…but we’ve never left anyone behind”. Yelled Kraglin, only to be met, by Aleta pulling back her hand and punched him square in the face, which Kraglin returned, and both Xandarians staggered back, with blood gushing down their noses.

“I will never apologise to you Kraglin, I made a choice, and it was the right one”, but instead of the response she expected Kraglin just started laughing, more to himself, as he wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand

“And you’ve just proved me right, because I don’t care anymore, in fact”.

“Iztel, get to the mess hall now, Shit’s going down”, suddenly, emitted over the airwaves, as Kraglin, never bothered to finish his sentence as he took off through the ship, with Aleta following behind him.

**Several minutes earlier, in the Mess Hall.**

Proctom, still had the glass raised to his lips, when the sound was disturbed by heavy footsteps coming into the room.

“Proctom, I know dinner is in an hour, but I’m starving now”, said Yarovesky, quickly, since he hadn’t stopped working all day, and almost skidded to a halt, at the sight upon him. Proctom and that Ravager Captain, seated, with a glass of. “What the fuck is that?”

Before Proctom could reply, Yarovesky ripped the glass, from Proctom’s hand, sniffed it twice and took a sip. The whisky was intense and seemed to burn a hole in his mouth, before he looked at it, and looked at Proctom, in shock.

“Did you drink this…Proctom, I’m not fucking with you. Did you drink this?”

Proctom got up from his chair and backed away, finding his words “No, I didn’t, he told me it had no alcohol in it”. Stated Proctom, feeling very uncomfortable, as Yarovesky not giving a shit about rank turned on the Captain.

“Are you insane, are you fucking insane, you could have killed him”. Yelled Yarovesky, as he sent a hail on his communicator,

“Iztel, get to the mess hall now. Shit’s going down”,

In truth., the correct procedure would have been to call Yondu, but everyone knew Iztel was responsible for Proctom and would overrule Yondu in a heartbeat.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, he told you he couldn’t drink booze. What kind of sack of shit captain, are you?”

Proctom, just looked at the glass, Yarovesky was holding, trying to understand this. A Captain had intentionally tried to get him drunk…but why, why would he do that? Proctom began to feel really warm and just back away further, as Iztel followed by, Jamsean, Gunnsen, and Horuz, who had heard the summons and came to the conclusion that Proctom was having a seizure. Instead, they saw this.

Stakar had risen from his chair, still holding his own drink, as he turned towards the crew, and now it was time for him to be surprised.

“Iztel…what the fuck happened to you? You should be Captain, not a cook!”.

Iztel who’s eyes were still fading had been told by Yondu and Kraglin who would be attending, but to be honest, hadn’t given it much thought, he rarely thought of his old life in any glowing terms. But he knew precisely how he looked to Stalker, who was almost incredulous at the sight before him

The last time, Stakar has seen Iztel, he had been one his most feared and fierce Ravagers, always ready with a quip and always ready for the kill, but this.

He was older, all of them were, but though his hazy eyes, and missing arm, now left only by a stump at his shoulder, Iztel just ignored Stakar and went over to the young Proctom, who’s face was just ashen.

“What happened lad, tell me what happened?”. He was expecting to find his Assistant in the grip of a seizure, but even with his hazy vision, summarised it was something else entirely.

“He told me, it had no booze, and he gave it to me”. Proctom’s voice was no more than a whisper, as Iztel, with his one good arm, gave Proctom’s shoulder which could only be described as fatherly squeeze.

“Did you drink it?”, concern was laced in Iztel’s voice as Proctom shook his head, “No, but I was going to, why the hell would he do that?”. Proctom needed some confirmation, as Iztel took the glass Yarovesky was holding, sniffed it twice and stole a gulp, instantly winching for the strength.

“Saurian whisky, for the love of god you could have killed him Stakar, what the hell is wrong with you?”.

Stakar knew he had royally screwed this up and tried to explain since this was not what he had been expecting. “He can’t drink”.

To which Iztel responded. “No, he can’t, he can’t drink a single drop of booze”.

Proctom by this point was leaning against the counter, rubbing his hands over his face, as the implication of what could have happened, run through his mind, but Iztel wasn’t finished.

“I can’t believe you Stakar, just can’t, five minutes on the ship, and you almost kill my Assistant, fucking amazing”.

All Stakar could respond to this was an almost pathetic “I didn’t know.”

“It should matter if you “knew” or not, the lad told he couldn’t drink, so you choose to spike it. Fuck, always knew you were a bastard, and now you’ve confirmed it.

So yeah, I’m not the Captain. Instead, I’m a cook, I’m a tutor, I’ve got two boys to look after, and do you want to know something? I’m grateful for that, I’m still considered useful as a Ravager and I still am one.

To be honest, I’m glad I’m not that man anymore, because that man really was an unfeeling bastard, just like you. So, I don’t regret, not a single one, I’ve got one arm, and I’m going blind and I wouldn’t change it for the world. And I’ll be fucked if I allow you or anyone, to take that from me”.

Declarations like this were rare from Iztel, but everyone caught a glimpse of who he once was. The fearsome Ravager, who would cut anyone down, but it was rare to see him so solidly pissed.

Stakar who remembered Iztel when he was a junior member of his own crew, tried to reconcile the man he recalled to the one in front of him, and it was such a drastic transformation, it was like talking to a stranger.

Stakar was about to say something when everyone’s heads tuned to a small voice suddenly gasping out “Iztel”. The moment Proctom slumped to the floor and began fitting.

**To be continued**

**Please review x**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is shorter, because it's originally got to 3000 words.  
> Also sorry these are coming in so late, had a few mental health issues to work on  
> Sorry  
> x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally managed to produce this.   
> thanks to everyone for all the love and support while i work through my mental health issues. love to you all x

**Never Left Unsaid. Chapter 5**

“Oh shit”, Iztel immediately rushed over as the seizure which lasted only about twenty-seconds, of which Proctom’s eyes had rolled back, and his muscles twitching, finally subsided, and his eyes flicked open, looking glazed for a moment before they fixed on Iztel who was kneeling next to him, and instantly Proctom began to feel humiliated by this.

“I’m sorry Iztel, I didn’t drink, I’m sorry”. This often happened, with Proctom waking up from his seizures feeling like it was his fault, and Iztel ignoring the people around him just reassured the boy, taking a moment to pull the bandana off Proctom’s head, revealing his deep blue scar to the world, and to make sure he hadn’t hit his head on anything.

“I know lad, I know. Gunnsen’s going to take you to get checked out, and I’ll be there soon” reassured Iztel just like a father would have done, as Gunnsen helped the Ravagers get to his feet, and Proctom who looked blearily eyed and who never looked at Stakar left the room.

Iztel just looked for a moment and with his back turned to Stakar said in a cold voice. “And that’s why he doesn’t drink because he has fits, and you could have easily killed him”.

Stakar just tried to find the right answer, but knew he had totally screwed up, and only managed to get out, and not for the first time. “Look I didn’t know”, to which Iztel just laughed.

“Yeah and that’s nor the first time, you know Stakar when Yondu and Kraglin told me you would be coming here, the first thing on everyone’s mind was Peter, that you would think you have the authority to take him away from us, exile and all that bollocks. I guess it never occurred to us, that you would commit attempted murder on a vulnerable kid”.

I said I didn’t know”, stated Stakar, not used to having his authority challenged, but Iztel wasn’t done, by no means.

“No, of course, you don’t, you and that wife of yours don’t know. You come onto the Elector, on a mission to save kids, actual kids who are in danger., but your first thought was of Peter. That Peter was trafficked, that Peter is in danger. Seriously Stakar, does Peter look like he’s in danger? And when he is, he’s got us, to be there.

Peter’s probably the luckiest kid in the galaxy, luckier them most of us. Because he actually has mean assholes like us, ready to protect him. It’s like you want to see the worst in Yondu and Kraglin, and for what?

Kraglin and Aleta now had come into the room, they had bumped into Proctom, and Gunnsen who had hastily explained the situation, because you would have to be an idiot to miss the remains of blue blood across both their noses and just listened while Iztel went on his rant.

“Because it’s easier, then facing up to the fact that Regellen and Hoag’s death is on your conscious, you left them to die. And you didn’t give a shit, not about Kraglin, shit talk about breaking all our hearts”.

Iztel, took the glass of whisky that had been left on the side, “Fucking amazing how things turn out isn’t it? Yondu’s an independent, and we’re all happy, and none of us gives a shit about the ninety-eight other Ravager Clans”.

All eyes were on Iztel now, some hearing new information, before their arrivals, and Iztel normally more placid Ravagers, but since Peter was still out of the room, he continued unleashing hell.

“But you know what the best thing is, when it comes to being a Captain, Yondu’s not only good, but he’s better than you. We get paid well, have time to ourselves, have a work-life balance which isn’t easy in fucking space. But you know the best thing is unlike you. He doesn’t leave people behind.

When I was injured, lying in the ground with my eyes blurry and my arm ripped from me, he came back. Yondu came back for me, he refused to let me die, and for that, I’ll always be grateful. But that’s the thing about you Stakar, what is it they call you. “He who knows”, but you don’t know shit and you never have”.

With that Iztel took the glass of the whisky and downed it on one, giving a slight cough as it burned his throat, and made his way to leave, only for Stakar to step forward and in his stupidity, placed his hand on Iztel’s shoulder to get his attention, or offer an explanation. However, in an instant Iztel turned with his one right arm in a fist and clocked Stakar across the face and nose, hard enough for blue blood to drip down.

“That’s been, long time coming, and you deserve more than that”, Iztel said before he addressed the crew

“Rats, feed yourselves, I’m going to sort out my boy.”

With that Iztel stormed from the room, leaving everyone just standing there, trying to make sense of all of it, as Kraglin and Aleta just looked at each other, as a dark chuckle came from a small corner of the doorway, and a familiar blue figure stepped forward.

“Well it’s nice to see you getting reunited with my crew, Osgood’s, always nice to see.”

Yondu Udonta stepped forward, since he had been there, just as Proctom fell to the floor, and to be honest did get a kick over Iztel letting rip on Stakar, it was better than him doing it, and he knew it was a long time coming.

“So, I have to make some changes, since Proctom who is my bomb builder, I need him in the field and no matter what I’m not leaving him behind, my chef is pissed, his boy has seized, and my husband and your wife had had a tiff!”

Yondu went over and grabbed a bottle of beer and took a big gulp.

“So, because of the changes I have to make, how do you wish to compensate me?”

Yondu felt a bit bad at what happened next, but it was the only way, or so he thought.

“So how about tomorrow, when you send your Ravagers over, I want you to take Peter for the next four days…so how about it?”

From the looks on all the faces that surrounded him, a lot of shock and surprise, but from the look on Kraglin’s face, Yondu knew if looks could kill, he would be very dead by now.

To be continued

please review xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Things Never Left Unsaid**

**Chapter 6**

As soon as Yondu said those words, he knew he couldn’t take it back and not for the first time wondered if his son was on the ship manipulating all of this, as Kraglin already pissed, reacted with pure fury.

However, Stakar was determined to get the last word, the magnifications of how he had screwed up, was playing in his mind and he found himself agreeing to watch over the four-year-old, with no idea where that had come from. Stakar and Aleta just wanted to get off the Elector and shortly after that for Yondu and Kraglin to sort themselves out and receive their Ravagers.

All the rest of Yondu’s crew just looked at each other in disbelief, sure they were criminals, but criminals devoted to a little boy, and they had no idea where this was heading but felt unsettled at the thought of Peter not on the Elector, something that Kraglin voiced aloud after he began to walk the decks just arguing with his husband,

“What the hell are you playing at Yondu, give Peter to those bastards, what for a few days, what some idea of babysitting, what the hell are you thinking?”

Yondu, slowed down to let his mate catch up with him “It’s the best solution, Proctom’s position will have to be adjusted, I need to make changes, and Stakar things were shitty parents, then he can see for himself how it is”.

Kraglin gripped Yondu by the wrists and turned to face his mate, “Peter has never been away from home before, and we’ve never left him with strangers…you’re asking me to leave our baby, for a few days, and what…you expect me to take it?”

Yondu just exhaled expecting this. “The Ogord’s are not strangers, only to Peter”.

“And what then, what do you think could happen? They could keep him for god sake, pass him off to someone else in the Clans…do you know the risks you’re taking with him”.

“I’ve thought of everything Kraglin, this is the right things to do, look I know what you think of them, I do, but they won’t hurt Peter”. Kraglin just turned and gripped a metal part of the railing and just sighed.

“You miss them, don’t you? You regret how it turned out, what happened…are you still loyal to him?”. Asked Kraglin staring in the distance and in response, Yondu went over to the railing and just leaned against it, so he was eye to eye with Kraglin.

“Ogord saved my life Kraglin, I was made a member of this Clan, as were you, for that…I’ll always be a part of it, but if you ask me again, if I would make the same decision, I would again.

I was loyal to him, but now it’s to you, to our family, and I know how you feel, Iztel was right, they broke all out hearts. But I have missed him, missed the Clans, and you know that. But I would choose you over any of them”.

Even though they were in public Kraglin just kissed his mate tenderly at this intimacy to him, then signed softly. “How are we going to explain this to Peter?” and in response, Yondu just looked away. “It’s not just Peter.”

“This is the stupidest idea, you’ve ever told me Yondu, what the hell were you thinking”, Iztel said tearing through the ship, though his sight was limited he knew the Elector like the back of his hand and didn’t even slow down, as he traversed the decks.

Kraglin had cornered Iztel after he had finally settled Proctom, who was still nursing off a massive headache but thankfully hadn’t had another seizure. “Look, it’s the best decision, you’ll take Proctom’s place, I can’t risk him in the field, like that.

What if he has a fit, you’ll have to break cover and how can you going to explain that…besides, when was the last time you were in the field, bet you’ve missed that?”

Iztel had now reached the kitchen, which by this point had no Ravagers, but they had put everything they had used in the dishwasher, having come to the conclusion that Iztel would kill them all if they made a mess, based on his earlier actions, where Iztel grabbed himself a beer.

“Well I thought the plan was to dump the Elector in the nebula, leave me with Peter for a few days, and I had fun things planned by the way, and then come back later”.

“Yes, we get that, but now the plans changed, Peter’s going to go to Stakar and the rest…we think it will be good for him”.

“Yeah like you came to that conclusion easily, I know how you think Kraglin, the Ogord’s know dick about children, how the hell are they going to cope with Peter, thanks to Stakar Proctom’s just had a fit for god’s sake?”

“Well fucked if I know, but he’ll learn”, Yondu said smoothly crossing his arms, as Iztel drained his bottle and just signed.

“Fine, Yondu I want it to be known that I disagree with and I want Stakar’s cook over here right now. If we’re losing Peter, for a few days, then no way in hell is he going to starve”.

“Easily done, and bedsides you’ve been out of the field for ages, at least you can be useful while not being a hard bastard, even though I now having a blind guy as my eyes on the ground, there must be a word for that?”

Iztel knew the word, but kept it to himself, as later on Stakar’s cook came over, someone he hadn’t known back then so there was no stupid introductions or catching up. He was a Xandarian called, Actveia, who had a similar build to Proctom but was about a decade older, who wasn’t battle-hardened and just a cook, which at least was something, as Iztel, begin shoving food into boxes, and telling Actveia what to take out of the pantry.

“Right, I’ve downloaded all my recipes for you, what Peter eats is in bold letters, he likes porridge for breakfast most days with jam on top, do not forget the jam”.

Iztel began to pile more jars in, it was only for four days, but he had made this jam with Peter and knew how good it was. “You’ll need some more, he likes sweet things, not too much sugar, and his lesson plan in the box too, I’m assuming that you’ll be taking over his education for a few days?”

Actveia, just blinked, this was something his Captain hadn’t discussed, and since he was only serving Ravagers was stunned by all the fresh fruits and vegetables in the Electors pantry, but this “It hasn’t been discussed”.

“Really, well Peter eats here and has his lessons here, it’s a comfortable spot for him, and he’s out of harm’s way, I’m his tutor, he may think you are, so that has to be discussed, I’m not having my boy stupid after a few days with you. Stick to my recipes and lessong plan; they’ll be familiar to him.

Try to make his lessons fun, and for the love of God, do not lose Fang, if you lose Fang, there will be hell to pay, just take care of that boy, and he liked to help out with the cooking, but make sure he doesn’t go near sharp knives or anything hot”.

Iztel paused for a moment since he was talking Chef to Chef, and didn’t want to sound like a hard bastard “Look, just take care of him, I’ve been taking care of him since the day he arrived, Peter’s a good boy, he can be a little shit at times, but he’s a good kid, so take care of him.”

Actveia agreed to this and made his way back to his Galleon thinking over the toys in the boxes, the fresh food and information about the boy. Had heard about the child, but to be honest, he wasn’t expecting this, even though he had no idea who or what the hell Fang was, but his job was to take care of Peter, then so be it.

That night, as Peter assisted Iztel with the cooking, Iztel couldn’t help be a bit more attentive, especially since Proctom was still sleeping off a headache, and to be honest, was blaming himself for the change in plans. However, Iztel had explained more than once that it was no one’s fault and these things just happened.

However, Proctom, after Iztel, explained to him the change seemed relieved. At least he was going to be with his crew, instead of others, though he never said that to Iztel.

Peter, however, just knew something was going on, and even in his four-year-old mind wasn’t surprised, when Iztel sat the boy on a stool and explained it to him.

“Ok Peter, your dad’s have decided I’m good to go back in the field for a while, so I have a mission, an extraordinary mission and I have to go away for a few days”.

Peter was initially confused by this and replied in an almost pitiful voice. “But who’s going to take care of me, and cook me dinner?”. Peter’s green eyes were so bright it was hard for Iztel to explain since he wasn’t Peter’s parents, just an awesome uncle type, but he tried as best as he could.

“Well, I have a mission, but someone is going to take care of you. But you have to be a good boy, and it’s like a little mission of your own, can you do that. And be a good boy?”

Peter just nodded, trying to understand, as Iztel kissed Peter on the forehead, and watched in go into Kraglin’s waiting arms. Iztel’s eyes were terrible he still recognised the body language and knew the shuttle would be coming for him soon.

In the end, with his kitchen, and his domain for so many years now handed over to Proctom, having said goodbye to the lad earlier, Iztel made his way to the hanger, and the shuttle was there in minutes.

He didn’t need to be briefed by Yondu, Iztel had been out of the field for ages, but he knew exactly what to do. As the sensors dropped, and gained him entry, to the opulent cruiser, and heard a familiar Xandarian voice say to him brightly.

“Hello Iztel, shall we get started.”

Yondu watched from the Bridge as the cruiser took off, even though everything was sorted, it was easier for contact to be minimal, and everyone was the better for it.

However, everyone didn’t give Yondu any shit when he left Horuz and Yarovesky yin charge of the Elector and the admittance to the awaiting Ravagers. True he was Captain, and Captain’s courtesy indicated that, but tonight he was a father first.

In his quarters his family were waiting, there Yondu played on the carpet with his son instructing his adventure. At the same time, Peter just laughed at how funny his daddy was with him, while Kraglin and Yondu then too Peter into the shower, and together they washed their son, of course, Peter squirmed and laughed as the water run over all of them, as Kraglin just held his son tight.

It had already been decided that Peter would crush in their bed that night, as the Udonta parents changed Peter into his softest pyjamas, and both took turns reading him two stories, while their son settled on the pillow, his precious Fang next to him.

In the end, Kraglin, just cuddled next to Peter staring at him intently, the same way when he was new on the Galleon and coming to terms, he was a parent. Peter, just looked so content and happy, even in his dreams loving the extra attention.

“I know Stakar won’t hurt him, I know that not his crews’ style, but this is my baby Yondu, I’ve never been apart from him, and you know that”.

More exact words had never been spoken, but all Yondu could say was “Maybe this is the best time for it”, though slightly concerned that he was just talking bollocks.

Kraglin wasn’t convinced, however, but the First Mate of the Elector was just exhausted, and just fell asleep holding their son, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

However, Yondu just looked at the space of the bed he usually occupied, and just felt restless. Confident that Kraglin was sleeping, Yondu threw his clothes on, and headed to the small bay, throwing on the space boots, and sending a message to Stalker, dropped the mask over his face. Hence, his red eyes gleamed brighter through the lights, and the vacuum of space was open to him after sending a summons to the Bridge.

There Yarovesky and Horuz the only ones currently present watched as their Captain, took off through space reaching the other Galleon. Still, neither of them said anything, even though Yarovesky was screwing Horuz on the sly, his bedmate wasn’t volunteering any information of his previous Captain, and what had happened. 

They just watched at their Captain despaired in a speck of light into the other Galleon and just waited.

For Yondu, stepping back into the Shadow Hawk was like stepping back in time, nothing had changed, the place was still in need of a clean, and there was rubbish lying everywhere. Yondu’s paternal instincts kicked in and he had to stop himself yelling out to someone to clean the shit up.

Yondu knew exactly where Stakar wold be, his internal sense he hadn’t told anyone apart from Kraglin which has been amplified the moment his fin had been replaced permanently, told him Stakar was standing alone, even though Yondu didn’t care if Aleta was with him or not.

Travelling up the decks, since in his absence Yondu own ship with Stakar Ravagers there was an almost unnatural quiet about the place, as he turned the floor to the section overlooking the stars, where he used to come.

Where he and Stakar just used to talk, this time however it was Stakar who has had his back to him, but Yondu could see the concerned reflection in the glass, and Yondu noticed the beers on the table, and without being asked just took one and yanked it open.

While waiting for Stakar to say something, Yondu could see the Elector in the distance, until Stakar finally opened his mouth

“I guess I need to apologise to Iztel, don’t I?”. As openings went, it was pretty shitty, but it was a start, and it wasn’t about their issues which were a relief.

“Probably, but if he accepts it or not, would be something, he’s pretty protective of Proctom, well you saw that”.

Yondu saw Stakar grimace as he remembered what had happened before he then said to Yondu, “Iztel’s changed, he used to be such a bloodthirsty bastard”.

To this Yondu just exhaled, “We all had to, you can’t be an asshole when you have a baby on board, well you’ll learn tomorrow…but, yeah he’s changed. I made Iztel my cook, and he started to take care of Peter after Proctom got hurt last year, Iztel took an interest, and that was it. A bit like a father and son, though no one says that to either of them”.

Stakar digested this information. But Yondu was there to give a message just had to say it, even though internally he felt conflicted. “But tomorrow I’m giving you my son, and he’s a good kid.

I’ve written down all the information you’ll need, he’s four so can be shit at times, but he’s a good boy. Just take care of him, and don’t lose Fang, Kraglin thinks I’m a fucking lunatic for suggesting this, and perhaps he’s right, but…”

Yondu shook his head. “Peter needled his way in, never meant to keep him, but couldn’t get rid of him, and now he’s mine, and that’s it. I guess I’m here just to give you this message” and then Yondu’s voice took on a hard edge.

“If you hurt my son, if you even think about trying to keep him from us, there will not be a galaxy big enough for what I will do to you. I will track you to the ends of it, if you hurt my son, or allow anyone else too. And I mean it Stakar, I know how the universe works and so do you. My job is to make sure Peter is protected, and you better make sure that happens”.

Subconsciously or not, the Yaka arrow in Yondu’s belt shook suddenly making it clear how serious it was, and al Stakar could say in reply.

“You have my word on that Yondu.”

To this Yondu exhaled, and draining his beer placed it on the side

“That’s all I needed to hear from you”, With that Yondu turned away, and went to make his way down to fly back to his Galleon when Stakar spoke up

“Yondu, I won’t allow anything to happen to Peter, you have my word, even though I know you and Kraglin must hate me”.

Yondu stopped suddenly and never turned around, but his voice took on a grave tone.

“I know how Kraglin feels about Aleta, and to be honest that is justified, I understand now the loyalty between Captain and First Mate, by God, I know that.

But remember this Stakar I’ve never hated you, but I hated what you did, and there’s the difference. Tomorrow you’re taking my son, just don’t fuck this up”.

With that Yondu, made his way down, and with expert skill, took off through the stars back to the Elector, and to his family, not knowing what tomorrow would bring, but it did give him a moment of satisfaction knowing that there was a four-year-old who was going to make life difficult for the Osgood’s very soon,

**To be continued**

**Please review**

**Also sort for the lateness, having some mental health issues at the moment x**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone for the late update.  
> Still struggling with mental health issues, so this took a while  
> thanks to everyone for being understanding x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this took a while, sorry.  
> I'm a keyworker, who works shifts, so as you can imagine it's been a stressful time recently.  
> So hope you enjoy, this was a hell of a destresser!
> 
> Also this is to world build, and show the differences between the Ravasger Clans, or for want of a better word  
> Yondu is an awesome Captain

**Things Never Left Unsaid**

**Chapter 7**

The next day, as Peter left his quarters since Kraglin had packed his bag for a weeks’ worth of clothes that morning while he still slept, and had taken more care helping him dress, even though he was a big boy and could do well almost all of it by himself. He could see the Elector hurtling through deep space through the window, going on the next mission.

Peter didn’t say anything, but he felt unsettled by the flurry of activity, and the new Ravagers around him, most of them just gave him a look which he didn’t understand, since all the Ravagers he knew were always more open and friendly.

Peter did notice Kraglin being more attentive, the Mess hall, it looked so strange without Iztel standing there, making breakfast with Proctom, who was just standing silently courtesy of his seizure the day before. Everyone was just giving him his own space, and to be honest, Proctom was missing Iztel desperately, though he would never admit that out loud.

Over breakfast, there were more stares by these new Ravagers, who just didn’t know what to say. They had heard about this boy and been given a quick explanation using the fake story, that had always worked before, so why doubt that by Jamsean and Gunnsen.

Since they had the expertise, they reiterated Yondu’s mission, to the point that everyone understood. It had been strange that the Captain wasn’t there to receive them, but it had been explained that he “had more important shit to do”.

This was their first impression with their temporary Captain, Charlie-27 who had known Yondu back then, and had already become reacquainted with Horuz, who seemed more authoritative and confident was struck by the difference, which was why he had volunteered to come over.

Back then Yondu was jaded, cynical and hurting, but now talking to his son over breakfast with his husband next to him, who had also changed so much form the junior Ravager he once was. Charlie-27 he saw someone so different it was like looking at a stranger.

After breakfast, since Yondu and Kraglin had decided not to make a big deal out of it, and that meant not saying goodbye to the rest of the that Ravagers since they knew Peter was unsettled already by the loss of Iztel, and the last thing they wanted was for Peter to started crying.

Instead, they took Peter down to the Hanger Bay. To Yondu’s own white M-Ship, even though Peter was cautious, it was immediately overtaking by glee at being away with his daddies, so he rushed onto the M-Ship, while Yondu and Kraglin shared a look.

From this moment there was no going back, and with both heavy hearts, they followed their four-year-old onto the Ship, and deliberately took extra-long running the checks and going over everything. Peter just sat in the Captains hair and listened intently. However, in the end, they had to go, and Yondu adjusting Peter and held him in his lap, which wasn’t exactly safe, but no one really cared at that point.

Peter was excited, at Yondu sent the signal, and they all took off from the stars after the shield was dropped, and the Udonta family left their home behind them.

Peter just laughed as his daddy, let him take the controls. Peter just indulged his dreams of having his own M-Ship, until after about an hour, when they were getting closer to the Galleon. Kraglin took Peter off Yondu’s lap and say down with him, just to get some extra time with his son, just holding him, and slowly and carefully, they explained what was happening.

Peter seemed to understand, but the look of concern on his young face, was so disconcerting, and all could say was “But you don’t like them, daddy”.

Kraglin who was holding Peter, so his son couldn’t seem him look away at how perceptive their son truly was, but Yondu cleared his throat.

“Peter, they very good friend of ours, we’ve had our differences, but they were good to both of us” Kraglin just gritted his teeth at this, but Yondu continued.

“We have such a dangerous mission, and we need all the Ravagers, and Stakar and Aleta and all his crew will take good care of you, I promise. Stakar took care of me when I was new. But he’s never taking care of a little boy before. Imagine it like a really important mission of your own, so you have to be patient and be a good boy, and when we get back, we’ll do something nice”.

This seemed to placate Peter, and he just whispered “Ok” softly, but also held onto Kraglin, and to be honest, both of them were relieved that it wasn’t a tantrum. Peter knew the mission was important, and just resigning himself to it, just gripped Kraglin trying to reconcile his four-year-old mind without his daddies for a few days.

Stakar’s Gallon came into view, and both of the parents tried to hide the tension, as orders were received and they docked the Ship. There Stakar and Aleta were waiting for both of them, and Peter noticed the looks of the other Ravagers in the vicinity and held onto Yondu’s hand tight and with the other clutched Fang tighter.

Yondu was holding Peter’s bag, and he handed it over to Stalker, and Peter just looked up at this strange man, while Yondu begin to speak “There is a week’s worth of clothes, which you’ll need and his pad, for his lessons, and I’ve already sent all his information over that you will need, so I hope you’ve been reading it”.

Stalker nodded in the affirmative, but it was Kraglin who took the bag and stepped over to Aleta since the bad blood between them was simmering, Kraglin whispered, not loud enough for Peter to hear, but Stakar caught it.

“Our son is the most important thing in our lives if you fuck this up if he gets hurt. There will not be a galaxy big enough for what I’m going to do to you, do you understand me?”

Aleta just nodded, as Yondu did everything he could to try to make the mood lighter, and hoped Stakar would take the hint.

“Ok Peter, we have to go now, but we’ll be back in a few days, so you be a good boy”, a sentiment that Kraglin also said, as both parents leant down to give their son a cuddle. Both of them know they could draw this out, if they did, Yondu was certain Kraglin would just snatch him back, as Peer released his grip on his parents and went over to Stakar, who could only say. “I will take care of him Yondu, Kraglin. I promise you.”

Kraglin was tempted to point out that his word meant shit to him, but wisely kept his mouth shut, and with some reluctance stepped away from their son and back to the Ship, and in just a few more moments, the Udonta family minus the youngest member were on its way back to the Elector.

Little Peter just looked up at this couple who were taking care of him, and Stakar cleared his throat, “So Peter I guess we should show you around”. With this Peter reached out his hand for Stakar to take, but he didn’t, and Peter didn’t ask them too, but he went with them as they showed his around his temporary home, but feeling so twisted inside.

Yondu and Kraglin went back, there was no fighting, there was no point in that, and Kraglin was too tired of the situation to make a big deal of it, they had a mission to deal with, and they had to focus on that.

Yondu kept a respectable distance for a lot these new Ravagers it wouldn’t be good for them to get to know him that well.End of the end, Yondu had a fearsome reputation, and he tried so hard to maintain it, even if occasionally he was anything but.After going over the mission one more time making sure everyone knew their place in this, the rest of the new Crew were left to their own devices.

With the Galleon still one its way to the mission, most of the Ravagers were adjusting to the Elector, especially how the Udonta’s Ravagers worked, everything dropped was cleaned up, which was explained as a habit everyone had, people got drunk, but there was no stupidity or fighting.

In fact, everyone was focused on what they had to do, and they did it well. Charlie-27 and a few of the other Ravagers had discussed his different it felt, as the Ravager went up to the mess hall for something to eat, casually running into another one of Stakar’s Ravagers, a junior called Zreada who had the same idea.

At that moment, a few Ravagers were milling around, just talking and trying to accumulate themselves with each other, and two men standing by the cooking pot and talking to each other.

“I don’t need any help, I know what I’m doing, you do know Iztel’s taught me don’t you?”

“Look I know that, but we have extra crew, thought you might need a hand.”

“Fine if it makes you feel better, just cut some vegetables, at least help me with that.”

The younger Ravager sounded exhausted at this encroachment into his domain since he was more than capable of making a strew, as Charlie-27 and Zreada mentioned that they were hungry. Charlie-27 realised he was talking to Proctom since it had been said at the first briefing that they were forbidden from sneaking up on the cook, told them there was some food in the pantry, and they could help themselves.

As both men went into the pantry, both of their mouths dropped with surprise.

Rows and rows of fresh food, some in tins, but all clearly having been brought recently, well organised with marked shelves, which was something so different from what they were used too. In the end, they got what they wanted, but couldn’t help remarking about this to the rest of the Ravagers, which caused surprise to dart over the Udonta’s Ravagers faces, but it was Proctom since he was currently head of the kitchen, who spoke up when it was mentioned.

“Of course, we have fresh food, veg, fruit meat, Iztel knows every market and in the quadrants, always gives us a great deal”, then he stopped, “Wait you mean you don’t?”.

Charlie-27 just shook his head, “Rarely, normally it just comes from tins, and whatever…as long as we’re fed then it’s ok”.

The thought of Iztel, feeling his Crew things out of tins, which he did, but only when they were running low, the idea was just obscene, what type of cook didn’t cook fresh!

Everyone digested this, as Zreada who was eating some sweet biscuits came over since he was getting fresh food and was curious until his eyes wandered to the top shelf, and he spoke up again. “What’s that?”, he said, causing Proctom to glace up again, as Zreada pointed to the glittery ornamental star, hanging down.

“Oh that, that was a leftover from Day of Thankfulness, after we put all the decorations away, we found one left out. We think Peter did it on purpose because he liked it. Made it himself though, and he made us put it up there”.

This got the attention again of Charlie-27, and the rest of the Ravagers, not familiar with this, and he spoke up “You do Day of Thanks?”

this time it was Yarovesky who was coming in the room to grab a beer, just looked at them incredulously, “Of course we do, we only started last year, when Peter was old enough to appreciate it…what you mean you don’t.”

this was a bit of a piss-take on Yarovesky part, they had only done it the year before because Peter wanted it. Yondu finally agreed, and it had become one of the important days to the Udonta Ravagers who were already planning the next one.

“Well no, we don’t. It’s for children, and we don’t have it”. Zreada stated, causing Yarovesky to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, and we have one of those on board, and to be honest, it’s the most sacred day in the Xandarian calendar, and the rest of you don’t”.

The word struck a chord with Charlie-27, as he went about his day, and ate the delicious food that was set in front of him, by Proctom, and was amazing by the different spices and tastes, and wondered why they were denied all of this on the Starhawk!

Yondu and Kraglin, since they had new Crew on board were welcoming, but authoritative. Yet, all the other Ravagers were aware of the empty space, that typically occupied them, and the small table, that still had some toys and models all over it.

In the end, Charlie-27, was taking his plate over, when he noticed the two small sketchbooks lying on the table, and curiosity overrode him, and the begun to flick through them.

One, of course, was done by the mysterious Peter, and had typical childish drawing but done by a little boy who clearly loved art.

The other was more detailed, with more intricate lines, some were rudimentary, but there was no denying that this was done with someone with serious talent.

Charlie-27 took it over to the table and begun to pass it to the other Ravagers, who were stunned, they were tough Ravagers, they never had the time to do anything creative.

Charlie-27 was studying one, which had two familiar crew members locked in a tender embrace when it was suddenly plucked from his hands. “Yeah, I’ll take that, should have put it away”. Jamsean said, putting the sketch pad under his arm, while Zreada just turned in his seat and looked at Jamsean, “You did all those?”

“Yeah, so what?” Jamsean went to crack open a beer, all the other Ravagers didn’t really mock that he was an artist, but he had no idea of the reaction of the Stakar Ravagers, who instead of taking the piss, in fact just seemed amazed.

“Well in our place, no one does stuff like that, as in be creative, we’ve never got the time”.

“So, you don’t have rota’s and work like balances, actual shifts, a decision on the missions and time off, like we do? We didn’t have them before, but it’s been more structured for the past few years. So, all you do is work?” Spoke up Gunnsen, who was looking over the mission for the next day, and noticed the murmur that went across he crew, while Yondu, just leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and gave himself a smirk.

“Well of course, what else is there to do”, stated Charlie-27, since, in their line of work, it was always working on a mission, or learning something they could use for the next. Of course, they had downtime, but that usually, meant getting pissed and gambling and whenever they could do with lives of living on the edge.

“Well I don’t know, I’m not bloody you, relationships, marriages, holidays, hobbies, all the usual shit. We’re career criminals, we’re aloud all of that”. Gunnsen said as Jamsean passed him a beer, as Zreada just laughed openly “Marriage, of course, we’re not allowed to get married, we’re not senior Ravagers, only they can do that”.

This comment, caused everyone to turn, while Gunnsen just looked confused, and spoke up “What the hell are you talking about? We got married last year, ok we just changed some paperwork, but we made each other our heirs, have our own quarters, all of that shit.”

Yondu and Kraglin looked at each other, and Yondu took a long drink of his beer before turning his head and addressing the new Ravagers.

“Because I decided when I was chosen to be Captain, I decided that I would ever do anything that my Crew be allowed to do, I got married, so they can get married. Because everyone would agree that those two assholes are better married than not. Besides, it’s a stupid rule that never made sense, get married, and then have to leave each other. It’s a bullshit rule, and we’re independent, so they don’t apply to us. Does that answer your question?”

Yondu went back to his drink, as Kraglin just whispered in his ear, “That and married sex is so much better anyway”, to which Yondu agreed to this.

Looked at the pair, and almost every Stakar Ravager just looked at each other, before Zreada, slipping out his pad, and typing a message to three other close friends who he had joined with the Ravagers, and knowing how the gossip channels worked, it wouldn’t take long.

All it said was the following.

“Yondu Udonta’s Independent Ravager Clan, have fresh food, time off, a work-life balance. They celebrate Day of Thanks, and they can get married are stay together.

Why can’t we?”

For the rest of the Crew, however, what they had heard, left them a bit disconcerting, and knowing what they now knew, all wondered if Peter was alright.

At the same time, or roughly since time and space was always a lose concept, little Peter Jason Udonta, was sitting in the mess hall, and had never felt more miserable in his short life.

**To be continued**

**Please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the adventures in babysitting, with one man called "He who knows", when he really knows nothing.

**Things Never Left Unsaid**

**Chapter Eight**

Little Peter Jason Udonta, was sitting in the Mess hall of the Starhawk,

Even though he was sitting at the Captain’s table, Stakar and Aleta were not really engaging with him, not like his daddies, who always asked him about his day, 

On this new Galleon, it was like the Elector, but things were all over the floor and Peter had almost tripped up more than once, and everything was dirty as if no one cleaned at all. Also, everyone just gave him funny looks as if they didn’t know how to talk to him.

Stakar had introduced him to his crew, there was one called Martinex, who had crystals all over his body, and was sitting with the crew, but didn’t seem to be eating. Peter felt shy around them and didn’t know what to do.

This crew was different, and he didn’t like it, there was no music in the Mess hall, or people having fun. Instead, they were drinking and shouting at each other, and all Peter did was hug Fang and wish to go home.

Peter hadn’t had any lunch since he did know that most Ravagers only had two meals a day, but Peter had three, but no one told the cook that he was hungry, and his stomach growled, but he didn’t want to tell the cook this.

The dinner was also too hot and spicy, but Peter ate it anyway, because he had to, but then realised that there would be no pudding. Peter could see the jars of jam and toys Iztel had packed on the side and wanted to go up there and get some jam, but he was scared that the big Ravagers he didn’t know would shout at him.

There was no place for him to do his lessons either or a little mat where he could play with his toys, and he had had no nap that day, so Peter was really tired.

In the end, after everyone had eaten, Peter was relieved, but he didn’t show it, he was a Ravager, and he had to be strong. For Aleta and Stakar who had agreed to this, from the moment they had watched the Udonta family fly away, they had been hit with the enormity of caring for a child.

But almost instantly, everyone and everything had demanded their attention. In the end, they were pleased that Peter was so quiet, as he accumulated himself to the Starhawk. They both came to the conclusion that he was tired, so at least they weren’t useless at figuring that out!

Wordlessly, Aleta took his hand and led him from the room, and Peter just obeyed with no question as he was taken to his room. Peter didn’t know what to expect, but as Stalker and Aleta took him to his room, he felt a terror of fear at how it looked.

For Peter, quarters were bright places, with things on the walls and shelves, and were happy places like his own room with his rug, toys and a soft bed. But this, this was basic Ravager quarters, there were a bed and a small table, but nothing else, and Peter wanted to cry, but didn’t, and just gripped Fang until his knuckles were white.

Peter did notice that Aleta seemed not to know how to do things, as she rooted through the bag until she had pulled Peter’s nightclothes, and she undressed him and gave him a wash. For Peter, this was so strange.

When he was in the quarters with his daddies, they made it fun, they stripped him off and chased him as he run around naked, and let him play with his toys before bedtime, and tickled him. But this, perhaps they didn’t know how to deal with children, Peter guessed.

Peter had noticed that Aleta had a hard edge to her that he didn’t like, it was similar to his daddy Yondu, but his daddy always relaxed, when he got to the quarters, but this wasn’t home or anyone quarters.

Peter’s tummy was still hurting, as Stalker with the face that didn’t move right, pulled back the bed covers, and told him to get in the bed.

As Peter settled in, the sheets felt scratchy, not like his thick warm blanket at home, as he looked with his green eyes at Stakar, and just waited for his bedtime story, a bedtime story would make everything better.

Peter had seen his pad in the bag, with all his bedtime stories on it, but instead, they both stood over him, and for Peter, it just looked imposing, and he found himself gripping the scratchy sheets tighter.

“Ok get some sleep, goodnight Peter” Stalker said, and Peter just nodded in response as they stepped from the room and switched the light off, leaving the room in darkness.

For Peter this was the worst thing, perhaps they didn’t know that there was always a light on, if it wasn’t his night light, then his daddies left the light on and the door open, in case he got up in the night.

Peter couldn’t help the tears coming into his eyes, even with his stomach still hurting, and now his head, He missed his home so much, and his daddies, and Iztel, Proctom and the rest, he didn’t like this new crew they didn’t know him, and they were not kind.

He wished his daddies were there so much, if he imagined it, Peter could see his daddy in the doorway, like he always did.

Peter knew his schedule so well, sometimes, after he was put to bed, and after a short while to make sure he “was settled”, both of his parents left the quarters, but they returned later and Peter wads disturbed by them coming back in and the sounds of shoes being pulled off.

Most of the time, he heard one of them saying, “I’m just going to check on him”, and the footsteps came in, and then one of them would adjust his blankets and would stoke his face and hair gently, to make sure he was settled. It usually was Yondu who did that as he bent down and kiss his son on the forehead, whispering in his air “I love you”, something he knew his daddy didn’t say often.

Peter shivered, and he thought of his life and his daddies, and he missed them so much, as the tears came to his eyes, and with his hurting head and stomach, just cried himself to sleep.

Several thousand of light-years away, the Elector was still on course, when two familiar footsteps walked into their quarters, and out of habit both men three off their coats and shoes. It had been a hell of a day, and both of them just wanted a shower and sleep, even sex was off the menu tonight. As Kraglin found himself walking to Peter’s doorway and just looking at their son’s empty bed, where he should have been in the universe was currently making any sense.

Leaning against the frame, Yondu came up and wrapped around him and just inhaled his mates’ scent.

“Look Kraglin I know you're worried, but Starker will take care of him, you have to know that”.

Kraglin just wasn’t convinced, but closing his eyes and leaning his body against his mate, Kraglin sent his love out to his son, hoping that Peter was alright.

For little Peter Jason Udonta, he opened his eye, with the damp pillow, and whispered “Daddy”, before the image of Kraglin which he saw in his mind, faded and Peter remembered that he was all alone in the darkness.

Sitting up, which caused his stomach to lurch, Peter realised he need the toilet desperately, grabbed Fang as he blearily tried to find the light switch, but couldn’t and then turned for the bathroom.

Mentally his mind was still in his quarters on the Elector, as he turned right, took a few steps, and walked smack into the cold metal wall, causing his nose to suddenly gush with blood.

Peter imminently began crying from the pain and the shock, and he stumbled back, as the tears he was shedding combined with the blood and started to rush down his face so he could almost taste it.

Peter managed to get to his feet and recalling that if he was ever hurt to find an adult, as his parents had told him too. With Fang still in his hand, stumbled around the room until he finally found the door latch, and still sobbing pitifully, managed to get it open, and step out on the deck.

As he wasn’t wearing shoes or socks, the metal felt cold against his skin, and there was no one around, to help as his sobs grew louder and he started to walk the deck to look for help.

Peter, was still walking the decks, which was still deserted, and still sobbing loudly, which was increasing the pain in his head, when his foot cut something sharp, and he looked down to see that he had cut his foot, on a jagged bit of metal.

This place was so dirty. Peter knew his feet were black from it, and he took a step, even with the pain and saw a small bloody footprint. His pain increased, and he began to sob louder “I want my daddies, I want my daddies” over and over again as if he would say it enough times his daddies would magically appear, but they didn’t.

Climbing some steps, to see if there was someone, anyone to help him, Peter was so confused by this palace, this horrible dirty place where the people were so mean. Peter lost his footing, and fell down the steps, grazing his knees and elbows in the process.

Peter was now hurt all over from the pain and the blood from his face, foot and limbs, he almost didn’t notice the moment when still needed in the toilet, he wet himself, with a big damp patch on his pyjamas.

Peter, sick with pain, and stress, climbed the steps again and went on his way. He knew going up meant the Bridge, and from there he could get help, even if Stakar and Aleta were man and didn’t like him.

Momentary at a loss from where he was meant to be and still crying to the point he was dehydrated, Peter went over the edge of the deck, where he was not allowed to go, but all he saw was Decks and darkness, leaning over, he stumbled and for a moment lost his grip on Fang.

Peter screamed as the stuffed toy, fell through the air and into the darkness and Peter just sobbed louder, in pain, and shock. He had just got Fang back, and he had lost him again, crying harder, Peter went on his way, for Fang, for help, he was in so much pain, all over, and his head hurt so much.

When Peter swayed, suddenly on his feet, and his green eyes, suddenly burst open and blazed with a hard-blue light.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone for the support and please stay safe all of you xx


End file.
